Take Me Out to the Black
by snipershezz
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin have a unique relationship, but they care about each other and in the end, that's what counts. A tale of a developing relationship, told through snippets of life.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** 5 Things, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Teaching, Fixing Stuff, Painting, Painting Stuff, Humour, Drinking, Smart!Kraglin, Mutual Pining, Gifts, Gift Giving, Yondu achieves Captain, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Desire, Love Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Happy Ending, Just a Big Bucket of Love Ya'll, Number 3 is in Honour of Michael Rooker's Ability to Nap _Literally_ Anywhere :p

 **Summary:** Yondu and Kraglin have a unique relationship, but they care about each other and in the end, that's what counts.

A tale of a developing relationship, told through snippets of life.

 **Prompt Six:** Violet, Desire, Ravager, Gift, Teacher

 **A/N:** You can blame all the titles of this series of works on Firefly and the fact that theme song has been stuck in my head for, like, four days now XD

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Disclaimer:** I have much love, but do not own Marvel or GotG.

 **Part Six of** ** _Yondu Week 2018_** **.**

#yonduweek

* * *

1\. Teacher

"I told ya Kraglin, I can't fuckin' do this!"

The Hraxian sighed, "Yes, ya can."

Yondu tossed the wrench aside and rubbed a greasy hand over his face. It streaked his blue skin with grime and he turned frustrated eyes to his friend, "Every time ya tell me somement I dun remember it - or it gits all jumbled an' I confuse one thing wit' tha other an' I can't fuckin' do it ok?!"

"Ya wanna be a cap'n someday?!" The taller man snapped. "Then ya gotta learn 'can't' ain't a word ya ever gon' use! 'Can't' shows weakness, weakness means mutiny, an' I dun hafta tell ya what that one means 'cause ya seen it first hand when Charlie got sick an' 'is crew thought they could pull a fast one." He took a deep breath and continued in a less irritated tone, "Yer gon' learn how'ta fix yer damn ship 'cause I ain't always gon' be 'round ta fix it fer ya. Stakar's trainin' ya ta be a cap'n an' that means he's gon' send ya on solos ta prove yerself, if yer ship fucks out an' ya dunno how'ta fix shit, yer gon' be in a world o' hurt." He laid a dirty hand on Yondu's shoulder, "I know ya Yondu - better than anyone else - ya c'n do anythin'."

The Centaurian smiled shyly, "Ya really think that?"

Kraglin chuckled, "'Course I do. Yondu, yer tha most stubborn, annoyin', loyal, clever bastard I know. Ya c'n do anythin' ya set yer mind ta - an' I wouldn't say that if'n I didn't mean it."

Yondu got a weird tightness in his guts. Kraglin really _did_ care.

A look of fierce determination crossed the Centaurian's face, "Hand me that wrench."

The taller man's chest suddenly felt all warm and he grinned, "That's more like it."

* * *

2\. Violet

"Anyone seen Yondu?" Kraglin called out in the hangar, substantial nose stuck in the latest requisitions holo.

"Check 'is m-ship Kraglin." A voice called out.

Kraglin promptly tripped over the pair of legs the voice belonged to and the other man swore. "Shit! Sorry Mac - and thanks!" He called as he made a left.

He frowned. Damn. Those parts for Stakar's ship should have come in with this order. He rolled his eyes. Now he'd have to chase them up.

"Yondu? We need ta -" His foot made a squelch and Kraglin looked beyond the holo. "Tha fuck?" He pulled it out of the bucket he'd stepped in and stared at the vibrant paint. Looking up, he saw Yondu's m-ship and raised a brow, "Yondu? What tha fuck ya doin'?"

The Centaurian appeared from over the top of the cockpit and barked out a laugh, "Ya should watch where yer walkin' Krags."

The Hraxian shook his foot, splattering the floor and his other boot with violet. "I hope ya had permission ta do that or Imma git ma ass handed ta me."

Yondu was positively covered in paint and his multicoloured face pulled into a frown, "'Course I did. I wouldn't git ya in trouble on purpose. Stakar said I could." He stood up and held out his arms grinning proudly, "What'da'ya think? They's tha tribal patterns from Centauri IV."

Kraglin surveyed the ship, taking in the swirling blues, greens, and purples. It looked incredible, and he grinned, "It looks amazin' - but it ain't exactly inconspicuous now is it?"

"Oi! _Delta_ ain't supposed ta be covert. I want people ta know she's comin'."

The Hraxian shook his foot again and clicked his tongue, "Well now people gon' know I'm comin'."

Yondu chuckled, "Tha head mechanic wit' tha violet foot." He jumped down off _Delta_ and Kraglin steadied him with a hand. "Ya know I could help ya paint _Short Snorter_ later if ya want. We could even find some cool patterns from Hrax?"

Again, Kraglin was flooded with the same warmth, "That'd be nice Yondu."

* * *

3\. Ravager

"Where'd ya think it came from?"

Kraglin frowned, Yondu always got right contemplative when he was drinking, "Where what came from?"

"Ravager."

"'S an ol' Terran word. Means ta destroy. Ya know, pillage, plunder an' lay waste ta our enemies?" The Hraxian shrugged, "We's space pirates - 's'what we do."

Yondu stared up at him from where he was half lying in Kraglin's lap, "Now how in the hell ya know that?"

The taller man shrugged, "I dunno, 'm full'a useless information. Like - did you know tha _'Hawk_ uses nuclear propulsion ta take off? Basically, we got a whole bunch o' nuclear explosives that all go off at different times creatin' a shock wave that boosts us up. Or - there are 400 _billion_ stars in tha Milky Way alone and tha Andromeda Galaxy had something like 1 trillion an' there's still parts o' it ain't no one charted yet. Another fun fact - there are over 800 million dialects programmed into our translators an' 800 o' those are just from Hrax alone." He smirked down at Yondu and took a swig of his gutrot, "Utterly useless crap I know."

Yondu stared. Kraglin's smirk was lopsided and showed a glint of silver, his eyes filled with good humour and affection.

The Centaurian found himself utterly captivated.

"It ain't useless crap Krags." He paused. "Yer really smart, ya know that?"

Kraglin blushed hotly, "Really?"

The Centaurian smiled openly, "I swear, yer like, tha smartest person I know."

The Hraxian stroked a hand over Yondu's implant, "Thanks. That means a lot."

Yondu closed his eyes and tried not to purr.

He failed.

Kraglin's chest contracted as he stared at the older man, marvelling at how relaxed he seemed.

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

Feelings.

He had _feelings_.

Oh dear.

That could rapidly become a problem.

He was jolted out of his realisation by a snore.

He chuckled quietly.

Fuck it.

Yondu was worth the trouble.

* * *

4\. Gift

Today had been a shit of a day and Kraglin wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a year.

Unfortunately, he still had the daily report to file and his one from a mission three days ago was already two days late.

He swung himself up on his bunk, preferring to spread his limbs out and do it in reasonable comfort rather than stuff himself behind his and Yondu's shared desk that he was still convinced was made for someone who was four-foot-tall rather than his six foot five.

It was alright for Yondu - he was only five two.

But we don't talk about that.

He stopped short at the top rung, barely managing to pull himself up before landing on what appeared to be a crudely wrapped -

Gift?

"Yondu?" He called, eyeing it warily. "Ya back yet?"

He heard to toilet in their bathroom flush and a myriad of clicks and whistles as Yondu swore up a storm.

Stupid thing had probably clogged again.

He really needed to get around to fixing that.

"Fuckin' bog's gone ta shit again." The shorter man grumbled as he flung open the door, What's'up?"

Kraglin pointed to the parcel, with his hand full of holos, "Ya see where that came from?"

The skin across Yondu's nose darkened in an entirely adorable way and he looked down at his feet, "Oh - yeah, that's fer you."

The Hraxian raised a brow, "Me?"

Yondu rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, "Yeah. 'S been a year since we been friends. Thought I'd - ya know - say thanks or whatever."

Kraglin smiled despite himself, "Thank me fer what?"

The Centaurian shrugged and scuffed his toes along the dirty fur rug he'd picked up a while back for their floor, "Fer puttin' up wit' me, I guess. I know I ain't tha easiest bastard ta git along wit'."

The taller Ravager sighed and dropped the holos on the bed. He slid back down the bunk ladder and laid a hand on Yondu's shoulder, ignoring the jolt in his guts at skin to skin contact.

"Yer ma friend. Ya dun hafta thank me fer nothin'. If I didn't wanna be 'round ya I wouldn't." He smirked. "'Sides ya put up wit' just as much shit from me as I do from ya. So dun think on it."

Yondu looked up at him and grinned, "Ya gon' open it or what?"

Kraglin winced, "But I didn't git you nothin'."

The older man shrugged, "Dun matter." He immediately regained that childlike excitement he was prone to and bounced on his heels. "Open it."

The Hraxian chuckled, reaching up and swiping it off the bunk. He tore open the paper and was struck speechless.

Inside was a merlot Ravager jumpsuit.

He shook his head, "I dun git it."

Yondu grinned, "Stakar's makin' me a Cap'n. That's tha colour I picked. I - I want ya ta be ma first mate."

Kraglin blinked, he looked between the jumpsuit and the Centaurian's hopeful face.

Fuck him sideways.

"I'd -"

 _I'd follow you anywhere._

"I -"

He faltered and silently growled at himself.

 _Pull it together!_

He stood up straight, facing Yondu and thumped his fist over his heart twice.

"I'd be honoured _Cap'n_."

Yondu beamed.

And oops.

It turned out that 'warmth' he'd been feeling for ages now might actually be -

Love.

 _Crap._

* * *

5\. Desire

Yondu had a problem.

And no - for once it wasn't his ship or his crew.

Well -

Maybe it was one _particular_ crew member.

His resident Hraxian and first mate.

Some - _asshole_ \- navigator had been making - _fucking_ eyes - at _his_ Hraxian.

It was troubling that he'd come to the realisation that he considered Kraglin was _his_ at all.

It was a big fucking fuck-up and the Centaurian had no clue how to handle it.

Some bloody captain he was.

He'd wanted to space the bastard but what fucking luck, the man was cleaner than a virgin's snatch.

Flawless record, excellent at his job - and he was _pretty_.

The fucking prick.

Yondu thumped his head against the holo holding the current report he was attempting to read, which helped positively nothing.

Stakar had used multisyllable words again.

He _hated_ that.

Made him feel stupid.

He knew he couldn't read as good as most, but he was fucked five ways to Friday if he was going to ask for _help_.

To make matters worse, he'd been straight up ruthless to Kraglin earlier on the bridge and he felt _guilty_ about it.

It's not like it was _his_ fault he had those stupidly big watery blue eyes and an utterly adorable smile.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

Yondu had it _bad_.

There was a timid knock on his cabin door.

"Cap'n?"

The Centaurian threw his hands up in the air and muttered to himself, "Oh perfect! That's just _great_. Damnit." He stared warily at the door for a second before steeling his nerves and calling out in a gruff tone, "What?"

"C'n we talk?"

Yondu rolled his eyes and hit the button to disengage the lock. "Git in here then."

Kraglin stepped inside and blinked at the captain. He bit his lip and scrunched his face into an almost pained expression, "Did I do somement ta make ya pissed at me?"

 _Yes. Yer too damn pretty fer yer own good an' ya don't even know it an' I wanna bone ya inta next week._

"No."

"Then why'd ya take ma head off earlier?"

 _'Cause I think 'm in love wit' ya an' I have no idea how'ta handle it._

"Stakar sent me another fuckin' report." He grumbled, pouting and crossing his arms.

Kraglin rubbed the back of his neck, "He don't mean ta make ya feel stupid Yondu, ya know that."

"He knows I only been readin' five years! I ain't as good as everyone else!"

"Ya want some help?"

 _I want you._

He sighed heavily, "Yeah, ok."

Kraglin grabbed his dirty laundry crate and up ended the contents. He placed it by the desk and sat down. "Alrigh', show me what yer havin' trouble wit'."

Yondu huffed irritably and point to a word, "I think 'e means somement ta do wit' tha engines but I dunno that word."

The Hraxian leaned closer to view the holo. Yondu closed his eyes and lost himself in the man's smell - smoky and sweet - with a hint of aftershave.

Kraglin's eyes widened and he froze.

The Centaurian's nose was buried in his neck and the man was purring contentedly. A word was barely coherent through the sound. The Hraxian closed his eyes and listened intently.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine."

Kraglin nearly swallowed his tongue. The realisation clocked him in the head with the force of an atomic battery.

Yondu felt the same.

His voice sounded positively wrecked when he choked out the Centaurian's name.

The older man froze and then flung himself back as if Kraglin was made of uranium. Pale fingers shot out and pulled him right back in, "Don't stop."

That was all the permission Yondu needed as he threw himself at the younger Ravager, knocking him to the floor.

Kraglin found himself with a lapful of over enthusiastic Centaurian, and growled out, arching up into him

Yondu gripped the front of the taller man's jumpsuit and flipped them, nestling his shoulder blades into the rug on his floor.

As Kraglin's fists dug into it to stop himself collapsing on the shorter man, he realised it was the same one from their shared room on the _Starhawk_.

He didn't know why, but he found it strangely endearing.

The Centaurian simultaneously tugged at his own leathers as well as Kraglin's. The taller Ravager chuckled lowly, "God, this is insane."

Yondu froze, "Good insane, or bad insane?"

"Good!" Kraglin practically yelped, "Good, very good, I c'n't believe this is happenin' good."

The older man blinked and Kraglin swallowed _hard_. Yondu was looking at him like he was the most incredible thing in the universe.

"I love you." Kraglin blurted out. "I've loved ya fer years."

Yondu continued to blink at him and Kraglin wanted to thump his skull against the bulkhead.

 _Me 'n' ma big mouth._

Suddenly, the other man buried his face into Kraglin's collar and it was his turn to blink repeatedly.

When Yondu's shoulders started to shake, the Hraxian immediately gathered him close. "Hey, hey. What's wrong? Ya dun hafta say it back, 's ok." He gently stroked the base of the older man's implant and Kraglin heard him make a choking sound. "Shit. Me 'n' ma fuckin' big mouth. 'M sorry Yondu."

The Centaurian shook his head, "Dun say sorry." He sniffed loudly, "Ain't no one ever give a shit before. I just - I dun wanna fuck this up."

Kraglin smiled softly, "Ya ain't gon' fuck it up. I care 'bout ya. Ain't nothin' gon' change that."

"'M -"

 _Scared._

"Hey," the taller Ravager stroked the side of his face, "we c'n take this slow, ok?"

Yondu nodded, sniffing again. He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Look't me, blubberin' like a girl. Some cap'n eh?"

Kraglin laughed, clambering off the floor and holding out a hand, "I dunno, ya look pretty cute all wet eyed an' snotty."

The Centaurian accepted the hand and gave him a playful glare, "Yer nuts - but - I love ya too."

Kraglin's thin arms encircled his shoulders and pulled him in. He rested his chin against the shorter man's implant and stared out the porthole into the black.

He'd never expected any of this when he became a Ravager.

He pulled back looking down at Yondu's face, leaning in, he slanted his lips against plush navy ones.

Turns out -

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Notes:

Violet – Paint  
Desire – For Each Other ;)  
Ravager – Origins  
Gift – Yondu's  
Teacher - Kraglin


End file.
